Prince Chionua Marade
"Oh Snap, Dude! now you're so gonna be dead, Once I exterminate you....." ~Marade getting extremely Aggrevcated at Zikyu! Evil Rich Classy Prince Prince Chionua Marade 王子ちおぬあ-マらで is born in an unknown area however some said it was a plateau but it was cold and humid. Others can't Identify because the way the structure of his current hometown was built. This guys is bad and Horrible news. He was born in 15, 3585 Unknown Plateau Sector 94, '''He not only did he tried to hurt Kyra but failed but he is also messed up in the Brain. He has a rare condition called ESS! However he is not happy how other people turned out to be normal. He takes Injections just to soothe his brain. The truth is that he doesn't have much to live for. He was Invited because of Mira and He liked her for some strange reason. unlike his acquaintances he is one of the most psychotic prince there is to the world! He has no real goals and he is unmarried. Mira isn't interested in Marriage or even have Children do to his ESS disorder! He lives in a Mansion for his whole life and sometimes he travels to other parts of the world but half the world does not welcome his kind to the parliament. he has caused a huge outbreak to make sure people shall support him in a series of methods like a never ending Saga. Thus, he is an Evil prince that decided to join the Pink Team just to see how others would react upon him! Techniques and Appearance He wears a expensive suit and he has a bowtie made of Realistic Leather. He also wears a Headband, however his headband is not as simple as Zikyu's. He loathed everything about the Team Violet trying to Sabotage everything they've ever hoped for. Therefore he isn't a powerful character but a swift-like Defensive Character. He died after the Tournament and He only Wished upon a new city when He dies! to Coordinate with his perspective views his moves are mid-range friendly which means he's in a huge Disadvantage if his opponent beaten him from a close or Far approach distance-wise. 1) Kicking Windflamer- when he tries to kick high and fire comes out a very short Stunning move. 2) Two Hands Throw- He uses two special Kunais and throws both of them at his opponent at the same time. 3) Tennis hit - He hits and smashes his opponent with a Tennis Racket 4) Sticks of Glory - He uses a Bamboo and throws his opponents 5) hand launcher - He can shoot Projectiles and see how time goes by and tricks his opponent while reaching the multiple missiles. 6) Golf Club breaker - He uses a Gold Club and the balls hit his opponents for five Seconds. 7) Fork Throw - He stuns his opponent by throwing a couple of Forks. '''Note: This technique does not work against bosses. Special K.O.'s I) Horse kick - he uses a spinning back kick and thrust the opponent with the uppercut and ends with a jab of fire. II) Praying fists - he is in a praying position while stunning his enemy while finishing him by tossing him/her around on the floor. III) Seahorse Knocker - He uses a 5 by 5 rope and ties his opponent and stuns the enemy while he uses a cannon shaped like a Blowdryer and ends it with a Knockdown position. Trivia * He is Mira's Love interest * Money is all he cares about, He doesn't really adore Mira more than money. * He is diagnosed with ESS although, He can't be cured. * Unlike the other side of the Braunland society he is somewhat a bit more difficult to defeat. * He supports Team Pink Which means he is an antagonist * Despite his looks, People often doubt on him. He is one of the most swift and powerful Antagonist next to Mr. Braunland. However, He lacks Speed unlike half his opponents. * He has the same exact Age as Zakurono, However he is only 2 weeks and 8 months younger than him. * Unlike other Antagonist it's easy to finish this character within Attack hit Combinations * Even though He survived in the Brain Condition, He couldn't process his memory well which lead him into a hospital but not dead. * Also He has one of the longest ending in the whole series. * He used to smoke, however he is now a cold-hearted warrior. * He is one of the most difficult character to make Attack hits with due to his lack of Agility. * He is also a Sub-boss of this Game if Mira is not active in Arcade session mode. * This guy has an Irish Accent however, he is arrogant and Never like the poor. * He was born in Sector Plateau 94, which was an abandon broken fallout which is his homeland later after Warfare! Category:Antagonists Category:Braunland Society Category:Team Pink